


The Awakening of Tony Stark

by bloodsugar



Series: The Struggles of Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: It's a simple gift, really. Highly unoriginal, not creative or smart at all, totally cliche.





	The Awakening of Tony Stark

Peter's crush on Tony is confirmed in the most ridiculous of ways, which Tony figures fits his already ridiculous, alien-infested, died-and-came-back-to-life life anyways.

At the kid's 19th birthday party, the very same birthday bash Tony arranged and laid for, _it_ happens.

It's a simple gift, really. Highly unoriginal, not creative or smart at all, totally cliche. 

It is Peter's college buddies that hand the box to Peter, with quiet yet obnoxious giggles and whispers that don't quite manage to peak Tony's interest. He's above all that. 

As Peter unwraps the present and the girls' gazes begin to flicker more often to Tony, he finds himself gravitating toward their little circle.

When Peter finally opens the box, his cheeks flushing immediately, a squeak of indignation escaping his mouth? It is at that point when Tony's interest is won over. He steps closer to inspect the gift over the shaking shoulder of a girl who is now practically cackling.

It's a dildo. 

No. It's an _Iron Man dildo_ \- a red and gold fake penis, the colors arranged in a way that portrays the cockhead as the Iron Man helmet. 

"Oh dear," Rhodey's voice sounds from somewhere beside him while Tony's brain tries to catch up with his eyes. Tony knows Peter is into men, but this is something else. 

He has a couple of ways to play this, and is already leaning toward being jokingly dismissive or dismissively joking. Then he makes the mistake of looking at Peter. 

The kid, Peter, is looking back at him, his face a mixture of mortified and, well, busted. If there was a cookie jar nearby, he'd have a cookie in his hand instead of a box with a dildo inside. 

_An Iron Man dildo_, Tony's inner voice supplies. Right, because this is a thing, apparently. Peter's got a crush on him so big, that a random group of people Tony hasn't bothered to remember the names of, has brazenly decided to address it right in front of him. 

Tony wants to take pity on Peter - he finds himself he can't think of him as "the kid" now - but really, it feels like someone ought to be taking pity on him instead. Temporary muteness is not really Tony Stark's thing. 

It is thankfully merely another second or two of Tony staring at Peter's wide eyed, mouth cracked open, breathing irregular- Jesus, Tony can't look away from that face - when he is mercifully saved by Rhodey shutting the little show down. 

"Alright, people, time to make this party 'Rated for all audiences' again."

And that's it. Peter shuts the box with a loud thud, putting it away. Tony excuses himself without actually excusing himself, finding refuge in the bathroom.

When he re-emerges a couple of minutes later, everything appears back to normal. Peter calls Tony 'Mr. Stark' still, and says 'thank you for the party' too many times over the rest of the night. He must figure Tony knew about his crush already and this dildo thing doesn't surprise or shock him.

And Tony isn't shocked, really. He is always prepared to deal with a variety of situations, from traveling to alien planets to seeing the toy his 19 year old protégé is expected to fuck himself with. 

_An Iron Man themed toy. _

Tony takes his leave, from his own apartment, early. 

~

He jerks off twice that night alone, embarrassed, hating himself, and harder than he's been in years.

He imagines pinning Peter down on the floor, spreading his legs and giving him a better birthday gift, the one gift Peter really wants. 

He can almost hear Peter keening and crying out for it, begging for more, which inexplicably Tony is then more than willing to give him. 

When Tony comes the first time, it's at the fantasy of wrangling multiple orgasms from Peter with his dick alone, barely needing to touch him to make him come a second, and then a third time. Peter would shake in his arms, breathless by the third round, but he would arch his back and present his ass to Tony for more. 

Then Tony would give him more. He'd hold Peter down and fuck into him again and again, until his very _real_, _Tony Stark_ dick is all Peter can think about.

"This better than the toy, Pete?" he'd ask as Peter squirms underneath him, his superior strength yielding under the onslaught of Tony's endless thrusts. 

And Peter would answer him, too. He'd want Tony to know how happy is he to be getting what he wants. 

_Yes, Mr. Stark_, he'd say, _yes_. 

Tony comes a second time, wondering if Peter would scream it or whisper it; if he'd call Tony 'Mr. Stark' after, too; if he'd wash out Tony's cum with a shower or sleep with it seeping out of him. 

~

By the time he is done cleaning up a while later, Tony has decided this will never happen again. 

Something was awakened inside him, sure. But his self control has improved enough over the years for Tony to be certain this won't be an issue. 

No more fantasies.

No jerking off to the kid.

No awkwardness. 

And definitely no actions that might result in what he just imagined becoming reality.

He is Tony Stark. No party trick will turn him into some horny old man pursuing a 19 year old.

He's got this under control. 


End file.
